


Eat

by marzipan (orphan_account)



Series: seafood snippets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marzipan
Summary: sebastian goes from tiger to tiger shark, and Jim learns he's not going to be the only one





	Eat

Jim dropped a paper bag heavily onto the kitchen table.

“Eat,” he said, flashing him a smile that was all teeth.

Sebastian regarded the bag skeptically even as he reached for it, peering inside.

“I haven’t been able to keep anything down for the past three days,” he said. 

“Mm, you are looking a bit green around the gills.” Jim could barely keep the laughter out of his voice. Sebastian glared.

In fact, he looked a bit gray. Not ashen, but almost…leathery.

And he did very much have gills.

.

Five days ago there started to be unusual sea and weather patterns. Jim noticed because - well, he noticed things - but also because it had ended up delaying a shipment of transmitters, twice.

And then he heard a thud in the bathroom.

“Sebastian?” he called. Besides himself and the bodyguard, there was no one in the house. He got up to investigate, and found the man collapsed into the bathtub, gasping for air, clawing at his neck, unable to reach the faucet. 

Curiously, he stepped closer, and then turned the water on, letting it hit the man full-force in the face. 

“Huh,” Jim said. “Usually that’d classify as water torture.”

.

When he ran out of people to call, he called Mycroft Holmes.

Didn’t they all?

And, unsurprisingly, the man had the answer. 

“Let’s meet at the aquarium,” he suggested pleasantly, in a tone that suggested Jim didn’t really have a say in the matter. 

So they met at the aquarium, in front of a large murky tank lined with black light.

“Are we here to see the jellyfish?” Jim asked, looking around. He didn’t bring anyone, that much had been implied, and was surprised to see Mycroft hadn’t either.

“Normally you aren’t supposed to touch the glass, but I suppose this will speed things up,” Mycroft said, holding up his umbrella. He tapped the handle against the glass three times, loudly. 

The world shuddered. 

A primal sound, not audible so much as felt, shook through his body and Jim reacted to fear as he always did, heading straight onto it instead of retreating back. 

He took a step toward the glass, and Mycroft moved out of his way so he could see. A long - something - snaked through the water.

“Giant squid?” Jim asked.

“Something like it,” Mycroft hummed. “There are more waking now, and just in time. London’s population will be hungry, and we will need to feed it.”

“ _We?”_

“Ah, you choose the most interest parts of a puzzle to focus on, don’t you, Mr. Moriarty? I always valued efficiency in a partner. Yes, I do think you’ll be of great help to me in procuring…wares. And trust me, this cargo will be a lot more valuable than your pirated technology.”

Jim saw him step away and moved to follow - but not before sneaking another glance at the tank. He saw a dark round thing that must - it must have been the body of the beast - certainly not an  _eye_.

“Come along now,” Mycroft said. “You’ve already got the ships ready, and I’m sure you’ll have no trouble putting together a crew. Now, I’ll need you to learn the difference bycatch and the real delicacies.”


End file.
